Fungicides are compounds, of natural or synthetic origin, which act to protect plants against damage caused by fungi. Current methods of agriculture rely heavily on the use of fungicides. In fact, some crops cannot be grown usefully without the use of fungicides. Using fungicides allows a grower to increase the yield and the quality of the crop, and consequently, increase the value of the crop. In most situations, the increase in value of the crop is worth at least three times the cost of the use of the fungicide.
However, no one fungicide is useful in all situations and repeated usage of a single fungicide frequently leads to the development of resistance to that and related fungicides. Consequently, research is being conducted to produce fungicides and combinations of fungicides that are safer, that have better performance, that require lower dosages, that are easier to use, and that cost less.
Synergism occurs when the activity of two or more compounds exceeds the activities of the compounds when used alone.
It is an object of this disclosure to provide synergistic compositions comprising fungicidal compounds. It is a further object of this disclosure to provide processes that use these synergistic compositions. The synergistic compositions are capable of preventing or curing, or both, diseases caused by fungi of the classes Ascomycetes and Basidiomycetes. In addition, the synergistic compositions have improved efficacy against the Ascomycete and Basidiomycete pathogens, including leaf blotch and brown rust of wheat. In accordance with this disclosure, synergistic compositions are provided along with methods for their use.
According to an exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a synergistic fungicidal mixture is provided including a fungicidally effective amount of the compound of Formula I, and at least one fungicide selected from the group consisting of a fungicidal sterol biosynthesis inhibitor (SBI).
According to another exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a synergistic fungicidal mixture is provided including a fungicidally effective amount of the compound of Formula I, and at least one additional fungicide in which the at least one additional fungicide is a fungicidal sterol biosynthesis inhibitor (SBI).
According to yet another exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a synergistic, fungicidal composition is provided including a fungicidally effective amount of the mixture and an agriculturally acceptable adjuvant or carrier.
In certain embodiments, the SBI and/or the at least one additional fungicide is selected from the group consisting of epoxiconazole, cyproconazole, myclobutanil, metconazole, propiconazole, prothioconazole, fluquinconazole, flutriafol, and difenoconazole.
In certain embodiments, the SBI and/or the at least one additional fungicide is prothioconazole.
In certain embodiments, the SBI and/or the at least one additional fungicide is epoxiconazole.
In certain embodiments, the concentration ratio of the Compound of Formula I to prothioconazole is between about 1:21.6 and about 2:1.
In certain embodiments, the concentration ratio of the Compound of Formula I to epoxiconazole is between about 3.6:1 and about 20:1.
In certain embodiments, the concentration ratio of the Compound of Formula I to cyproconazole is between about 1:3 and about 4.5:1.
In certain embodiments, the concentration ratio of the Compound of Formula I to myclobutanil is between about 1:27 and about 1:4.
In certain embodiments, the concentration ratio of the Compound of Formula I to metconazole is between about 2.2:1 and about 30:1.
In certain embodiments, the concentration ratio of the Compound of Formula I to difenoconazole is between about 120:1 and about 787:1.
In certain embodiments, the concentration ratio of the Compound of Formula I to propiconazole is between about 1:2.1 and about 30:1.
In certain embodiments, the concentration ratio of the Compound of Formula I to fluquinconazole is between about 1:1.3 and about 170:1.
In certain embodiments, the concentration ratio of the Compound of Formula I to flutriafol is between about 1:20.6 and about 5.1:1.
In certain embodiments, the mixture provides control of a fungal pathogen and the fungal pathogen is one of Leaf Blotch of Wheat (Mycosphaerella graminicola; anamorph: Septoria tritici), Wheat Brown Rust (Puccinia triticina), Stripe Rust (Puccinia striiformis f. sp. tritici), Scab of Apple (Venturia inaequalis), Blister Smut of Maize (Ustilago maydis), Powdery Mildew of Grapevine (Uncinula necator), Barley scald (Rhynchosporium secalis), Blast of Rice (Magnaporthe grisea), Rust of Soybean (Phakopsora pachyrhizi), Glume Blotch of Wheat (Leptosphaeria nodorum), Powdery Mildew of Wheat (Blumeria graminis f. sp. tritici), Powdery Mildew of Barley (Blumeria graminis f.sp. hordei), Powdery Mildew of Cucurbits (Erysiphe cichoracearum), Anthracnose of Cucurbits (Glomerella lagenarium), Leaf Spot of Beet (Cercospora beticola), Early Blight of Tomato (Alternaria solani), and Net Blotch of Barley (Pyrenophora teres).
In certain embodiments, the mixture provides control of a fungal pathogen and the fungal pathogen is Leaf Blotch of Wheat (Mycosphaerella graminicola; anamorph: Septoria tritici).